Love is Complicated
by LunaCross
Summary: Quatre is suddenly Mr. Popularity!! Yaoi! Dedicated to my pal ChibiQuatre!!!
1. Default Chapter

Love is Complicated  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!! ---.--- WAAAAAAAAHH!! ::sniffle::  
  
ChibiQuatre: Ooh ooh! What's this story about, Grandma?  
Sailor Christmas: -_- I'm not telling you quite yet, you'll have to read it first!  
CQ: But I'm too lazy!  
SC: TOO BAD!!  
  
  
Duo sat on the porch and watched the sunrise. He rarely witness something like this, waking up at one in the afternoon prevented that. But today something had woke him up, it had bothered him all night.  
"Quatre, I hope you feel the same." He whispered to himself. Duo had loved Quatre for almost a year, but the blonde seemed more interested in Trowa. That stupid silent clown. What could he give Quatre that Duo couldn't?  
"Quatre's a talkitive person, he needs someone equally talkitive." Duo leaned against the side of the house that the pilots lived in.  
The sliding door slid open and Duo's heart skipped a beat before he even saw who it was. He spun around expecting to see Quatre, but saw Trowa instead.  
"Good morning, Trowa." The braided pilot said flatly.  
"Morning." Trowa leaned against the railing of the porch and stared at Duo. He looked too awake for the morning hour.  
"Trouble sleeping?" Duo asked, feining interest.  
"A little, I had a-" he paused, "An unsettling dream."  
Duo gasped, "A nightmare?" he smirked to himself, "Aaawww, Mister Cwowny Boy had a nightmawe? Poor baby!"   
The quiet pilot sighed, "Yes I did."  
"Do you want wittle ol Duo to hewp you sweep?"  
"Shut up, Duo." Trowa stood up and walked to the door, but was stopped by Duo who slid in front of him.  
"Trowa, can I ask you a personal question?"  
"You can ask, but I might not answer."  
The braided pilot rolled his eyes. "Anywho, are you and Quatre- ya know, doin it?"  
"Nani? What makes you think that?"  
Duo's blue eyes widened, "So you guys aren't?" He grinned.  
"Duo, lay off him. You're not Quatre's type-"  
"And you are?"  
Trowa sighed, "That's not the point. I like Quatre, a lot." His cheeks turned a medium shade of pink.  
Duo's own eyes narrowed. "Trowa, I like Quatre too. I'll make you a preposition. Since we both like him, and we're not sure if he likes us back, let's compete against eachother to see who he likes better!"  
Trowa gasped, "Duo, that's a horrible way to win someone's affection."  
Duo giggled, "You never know, Quatre may like the idea of boys competing over him-"  
"But we don't even know if he's-"  
"Oh please! That boy's as gay as fishnet stockings and thigh high boots!"  
"I don't like that similie."  
Duo moved his face closer to Trowa's, "And you got a better one? What I compared him to has nothing to do with this. I want Quatre, and I want him bad."  
Trowa narrowed his eyes, "Fine, we'll compete over Quatre." He grabbed Duo's right hand and shook it.  
Duo smirked, "Fine." He turned around and walked inside, leaving Trowa standing on the porch.  
"Quatre, I will get you, even if I have to... kill Duo Maxwell."  
  
  
*End Scene*  
Sailor Christmas: Whatcha think? ^-^ MUwahahahaha, don't worry Duo fans, I won't kill Duo off, I love him too!!  
ChibiQuatre: Wow! Trowa and Duo BOTH want my wittle Quatre!! ^-^  
SC: Hehe, yeppers  
CQ: I can't wait to see what happens, I hope Trowa gets him! 3x4 is sooo cute!! *^-^* ::can't get any happier::  
SC: If I get 10 reviews, then I will write Chapter 1! 


	2. Duo and Trowa make their moves

Love is Complicated  
  
((Ok, so ya'll egged me and here is it! Chapter Une! I don't own them yada yada. ^_^))  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the living room to see Quatre sitting on the couch reading a novel. The braided pilot smiled and walked around the couch and sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"Good morning, Quatre. I trust you slept well?"  
  
Quatre smiled and closed his book after slipping the bookmark in his spot. "Good morning to you too, Duo. Yes I did sleep well." The blonde was surprised by Duo's sudden politeness.  
  
Duo grinned and sat down next to Quatre, "So, whatcha readin?"  
  
Quatre looked up, "Why are so interested? Aren't you the one that said books at the Devil?" He chuckled a little at the memory.  
  
Duo blushed a little, "Did I say that? I must have been delirious or something because I really like books, so what are you reading?" He leaned in closer to "read" the book. He glanced to the side of him and studied Quatre's profile. "He's so beautiful, I just have to have him!" Duo thought anxiously. Without a second thought, the braided pilot placed his hand on the blondes opposite cheek, turned his face and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. Quatre's eyes flew wide open and his cheeks flushed bright red. When Duo parted, he gaped at him with his mouth open, speechless.  
  
Duo blushed slightly, "Uh.. gomen Quatre." He looked away pretending to be embarrassed and ashamed, but inside he was smiling and jumping around.  
  
"Um... that's quite all right, Duo." He picked up his book that he had dropped and fumbled through the pages trying to find the one he left off on. "Don't think anything about it. I must admit that it was really nice."  
  
Duo looked up and grinned, "Really? It was that good?" He scooted closer to Quatre and put his arm on the back of the couch behind Quatre's shoulders.  
  
The blonde noticed this movement and scooted away a few inches, "But I thought that you liked Heero."  
  
"Him?! Ick, no! He's too serious and rough, I need someone to love that I can also talk to afterwards." He stood up and stretched, "Well, I'll leave you to reading your book, I'm sorry that I interrupted you." Duo waited til he left the room to jump around cheering silently. "Oh boy, Quatre is definatly going to be mine! Trowa doesn't stand a chance!" He skipped cheerfully down to his room.  
  
As the pilot turned the cornor he tripped over something and fell on his face. He looked behind him and saw that it was Wufei who had been crouching next to the wall but now he was on his hands and knees glaring at Duo.  
  
"H-hey Wufei, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Wufei growled, "Quiet fool, I'm trying to sneak up on Heero, he thinks he can sneak around like a professional, well I'll show him something!" The chinese returned to his crouching position and gripped his sword.  
  
"Right, well I'll see you around, Wufei." the american stood up and continued to his room.  
  
  
Trowa walked into the kitchen an hour later where Quatre was in there wiping the counter. He had obviously been cleaning for awhile, his cheeks were flushed from the effort and a few bangs clung to his forehead. He looked up and smiled at Trowa wiping his bangs from his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Hey Trowa, where have been?" He dropped the washcloth and walked over to him.  
  
"I went for a walk, you guys weren't worried about me were you?" He glanced over at the counter, "You seem tired, let me clean for awhile and you can relax." He walked over to the washcloth knowing that Quatre would protest.  
  
"Oh no, Trowa, I wouldn't think of asking you to do that! I'm almost done already." He walked over to the washlcloth and picked it up, his finger tips brushing those of the other pilot's.  
  
"But, you're not asking me to do this, I'm doing it out of my own free will." He glanced over to the door with his eyes making sure no one was around. In one swift movement he dropped the washcloth and took the blonde into his arms.  
  
Quatre was kissed for the second time that morning before he could react. Trowa's kiss was gentler, like it was a subtle hint that he wanted Quatre. Duo's was more aggressive and passionate, making his feelings obvious.  
  
When they broke apart, the blonde looked down with a quivering lip. "T-Trowa, I... don't know what to say."   
  
Trowa nodded, "I knew you wouldn't, so I'll leave you alone to think about it." The silent one walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room.  
  
As he turned the cornor, he tripped over something large crouching in the shadow of the wall. He looked behind him and saw Wufei looking very pissed.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing here?" He pushed himself to his knees and rubbed his knee where he had gotten a rugburn.  
  
"Quiet fool, I'm trying to sneak up on Heero." He whispered returning once again to his crouching position.  
  
"I hate to tell you this but, Heero spent the night at Relena's and won't be back until tonight."  
  
"DAMN HIM!! I will get justice on him for calling me a bad stalker!" The chinese pilot stood up and ran only to fall back to ground from leg cramps, "Injustice."  
  
Trowa hiked a brow and continued to his room.  
  
  
  
AAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CHAPTER ONE IS HERE FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT SO BADLY IT HURT!!! ^_^ I proud of meself... as you can see, there's a little humor in it. I don't plan things like this, I don't even know who Quatre is gonna end up with... *evil grin* You won't be disappointed!! STAY TUNED!! 


End file.
